Cerberus
“Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish.” - The Illusive Man Cerberus (Technocratic, Futurist) is fighting everyday for the future of humanity. We are a political faction represented in the Parliament of /pol/ (current parliament suspended indefinitely) and /int/ led by James Sterben, with the goal of expanding the reach of humanity. Mission Statement Our ultimate goal is to bring humanity to the pinnacle of its abilities, expand its will across the galaxy. We will stand against any threat to humanity both internal and external. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are entirely justified, including dangerous experimentation. While these methods may seem extreme, members of Cerberus realize that the benefits far outweigh the risks. Cerberus is Humanity's Future! Party Policies * Secure salts (##) tripcode and Names required. * Each member of Cerberus will have a rank, starting at the level of operative. * Every member is in a party hierarchy, the Chain of Command, that determines who is the senior person on a thread at any given time. Chain of command position is determined by seniority and rank. * Promotions in rank are earned by taking Officer positions in the party and parliament. Platform Uniting Humanity * Foster the creation of a united authority for humanity while maintaining the unique cultures and traditions of nation-states * Build a network of maglev vac trains to connect all the major cities of the world * Colonize the moon, Mars, Venus, Ceres and Callisto to expand humanity's territory in the short term and reduce scarcity * Religions which divide humanity such as most forms of Islam and Judaism will be banned * Heavily partisan politics are greatly discouraged since they weaken the effort to unite and strengthen humanity Improving Humanity * Cybernetic and genetic alteration of humans will be legal, funded and heavily researched * Promote gene manipulation and custom children to create stronger and smarter people * Cash allowance to encourage having custom babies * We advocate for a healthy lifestyle for all of humanity, all should aspire to become /fit/ (minus the homosexuality) * Encourage the elimination of household debt and the expansion of household savings * Create a social safety net to care for all people once technological unemployment takes a serious toll * In order to expand minds, free college up to the undergraduate level provided for all citizens that maintain at least a B average Extending Humanity's Reach ''"Earth is the cradle of of the mind, but one cannot eternally live in a cradle." -'' Konstantin Eduardovich Tsiolkovsky * Faster than light travel, terraforming, artificial gravity and AI research will be a government priority, we will be able to reach distant stars within a single generation * FTL probes will be sent throughout the galaxy to detect and explore multiple star systems * A 3D galactic map & catalog with locations of stars and planets will be created Defending Humanity's Interests * A strong Human centric approach to diplomacy with non-humans, with the goal of making Humans paramount in the galaxy. * We will establish an Earth defense force of our own. The CEDF (Cerberus Earth Defense Force) will protect humanity from future threats. * All human colonies will have independent and self-armed militias, however weapons purchases will be subsidized Cerberus. Social Policies * JIDF will be outlawed *In order to preserve the unique cultures and civilizations of the human race, cultural and ethnic groups will be placed in democratic homelands for them to live in peace without interruption emigration to other territories and intermarriage shall be prohibited without government waiver *Keeping with the spirit of above we also strive to preserve humanities linguistic heritage, so native and endangered languages shall be encouraged and taught to their original ethnic group *Brothel prostitution and escort services shall be legalized and regulated, street prostitution will be punished *Extremist denominations of Christianity (Westboro BC, Lords Resistance Army) shall be outlawed, while traditional schools (Orthodoxy, Catholocism) shall be encouraged *Marriage is a matter for churches, not the state, so our government will not regulate marriage. The decision of who can marry who will be left to individual churches and denominations, not government. Likewise they shall handle divorce resolution Economic Policies * Income tax will be set at a flat percentage across all income levels * A hybrid of public and private resources will be used to propel our space colonization and exploration to the next level, with national space agencies competing with private ventures which will receive tax cuts * the same public-private approach as above will be used to advance global infrastructure, such as rail, internet, power, water and roads, into the 21st century Environmental Policies * As is our ancestral home world, we must do everything in our power to preserve the Earth for future generations * Other planets must be terraformed and made more Earth-like, in order to expand the reach of human civilization * Planets with sentient life will not be altered or terraformed, provided these extraterrestrial civilizations submit to humanity's rule * People have a right to fish and hunt provided they also work to preserve our biodiversity 'Government Policies' *We support a technocratic Republic with the right amount of authority to lead humanity to brighter horizons without smothering innovation and creation. *Martial values are to be celebrated and those with military backgrounds should be sought for government posts whenever possible.